Oneshots Hetalia
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: A 200 Theme Oneshots Of Hetalia !
1. Info & Birthday Fic 1 : Two Brothers

**I will use this, if I'm bored ! **

**Birthday Fics will be used, Genderbender, Rape, Itacest, Yaoi, Yuri and whatever ! **

**I try to put the Birthday Fics, on time on this Fanfic :P **

**Sorry for the grammer, or something else you don't like .**

**Read please the WARNINGS !**

**Ps . It will be a 200 Oneshot's Fic ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Story Title ! : Oneshots Hetalia<strong>

**Chapter Title ! : Two Brothers**

**Couples : /**

**What is it about : Sout/North Korea's Birthday Fic ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S**

**: Poetry & Angst **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p><em>We two are just the same, you are me and I am You <em>

_We two are not diffenrent from each other . _

_I'm the sun and you are the moon . _

**We are different, then we look like each other **

**I am Me and You are You . **

**We look nothing like each other, you are warm and I'm cold . **

_We share one country together, I'm the south one and you're the north . _

_You are beter than me, when you talk about business . _

_I'm just in the way . _

**Even when we share the country, in the north and south . **

**You are beter than me, how social you can be with other country 's . **

**I'm watcher from the side walk . **

**Even if we are different people, we are one country . **

_Together we make one . _

Souths sun and the Norths moon, are two brothers in one country

* * *

><p><strong>Okay the first oneshots is made, it's a birthday fic of North &amp; South Korea . But since it's my first oneshot of them, I decided to make a poem of them ... A real small one . <strong>

**Next fic SItaly(F) x Spain(F) !**

**Bye bye ! **


	2. Don't Wanna Cry

**Story Title ! : Oneshots Hetalia**

**Chapter Title ! : Don't Wanna Cry **

**Couples : SItaly(F)xSpain(F)**

**What is it about : Lovina has feelings for Antonia, but does Antonia feels the same way ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S**

**: Yuri , Angst & Drama **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p><em>Lovina did not know what time it was, she did not even give a damn about it . All she could do was look forward to the other side of the park, she was sitting in the rain as the park becomes empty . She was still at the same spot, her boyfriend Sadiq has dumped her . Something about a girl, that got his attention . Lovina felt empty, sadness and the rain, that let her give some feeling . That it will never end . <em>

_She sat on the same swing, she and Sadiq first met as children . But now ... If was not anymore their swing, it was now a swing from a childhood memory . Lovina felt the tears coming out, and swept them away but it did not work . As they kept coming and become more each time, she tried to swip them away . She shivered from the cold ." Damned ... Damned ... Damned ! " She shouted as she began to cry loudy . _

_And the rain came harder down, and her brown hair lay flat against her forehead ." Damned Sadiq ! Damn you stupid bastard ! " She did not notice someone, sat down on the other swing . But she did notice the rain, did not fall on her anymore . She looked up and saw, someone holding a umbrella ." Are you okay ?" Asked a quiet spanish voice beside her, she turned around and looked in the green eyes . Of a spanish woman . _

_" What do you want ? " Asked Lovina as she wiped her tears away ." I was heading back to my house after work, and saw you sitting here alone . So I thought maybe, you need some companionship ." She said with a warm smile ." Leave me alone, I want to be alone ! " Lovina said ." Why ? Has something bad happened ?" The woman asked ." My boyfriend dumped me for someone else, I thought he loved me ! " Suddenly she felt the arms, of the woman around her . _

_Lovina looked at her ." Do not cry he is a fool to leave such pretty girl behind ." She said ." And it hurts I know, but do not cry those tears . They are not worth for that pretty face ." She said further, and stroked Lovina's head . Lovina kept the umbrella up, so that they both would not get wet . As the woman held her ." And there will be someone, you will notice and give your best smile okay ? I know you look nicer if you smile ." Lovina was red and looked away ." What do you know ." _

_The woman laughed ." You look like a tomato ! " As she laughed Lovina became redder ." Not true ! " But the woman still had a smile, and took the umbrella . And held her hand out to Lovina 's hand ." I'm Carriedo Antonia . " _

_Lovina glanced at the hand, and then to the face of the woman . She did not look like a bad person, she looked very kind . Lovina stuck out her hand, and held Antonia 's hand ." I'm Vargas Lovina . " _

It's been three months already, since Lovina met Antonia . And they found out, that they did not live far from each other ." Lovinaaaaaa ! " Lovina was hugged from behind by Antonia ." Ah ! Antonia let me go you Tomato Bitch ! " Lovina shouted as she tried, to escape the spanish woman 's arms ." Lovi you are so cute today, you look like a tomato ! " She said as Lovina blushed ." Not ! "

Most of the school students and teachers were already used to it, like Antonia 's two best friends . Francesca and Gillian the french woman is a pervert, Antonio does not even notice if . Francesca 's hands are groping her breasts or not, Lovina hates her very much . Gillian is a total bitch for 3 reasons .

1 : She's the Potato Bastard's sister

2 : The Potato Bastard is dating with a idiot that is her sister

3 : Well ... Because she said so !

" I send you to hell ! " Shouted Lovina as her hand hit Antonia's head, but Lovina felt more pain then Antonia did ." Heh what ?" Asked Antonia with a innocent tone, as she kept Lovina tighter ." Oh god kill me now ." She said . " Aaaah Lovi do not die ! Do not die ! I will kill myself as it will happen, and we go to live in hell ! Because it was god who killed you ! Loviiiiii ! " Lovina wanted to strangle the damned woman .

" Stop it you two, it is still in the morning ! " Shouted a girl named Bella, Lovina does really not know why . But Bella seems to hate her, the reason ? Curse like a devil ? Because she looks more sexy then her ? Or is it she never gets attention ? Lovina first thought Bella likes Antonia, but Bella seems to be very much straight . And sees Antonia as a big sister ." Oh no run it's the wicked witch ." Lovina said with a little drama in her tone .

" Haha ! Lovi you silly, it is just Bella ! " Said Antonia as she thought, Lovina had made a joke ." No shit sherlock ! "

" Who ? " Oh god ." Antonia I told you already, stop with all this ... " But she was interrupt by the school bell as it rang ." Sorry got to go ! " Shouted Lovina and ran fast away from them, with Antonia running behind her ." Lovi wait ! " Leaving Bella with rage in her eyes in the empty hallway .

Lovina has 3 classes with Antonia, who sits next to her in every damned class . _Oh god this will be a long day ! _Antonia tried secretly talking with Lovina everytime, when the three classes where done . She walked with Feliciana, Kiku a japanese friend of her sister . And the Potato Bastard ." Stay away from my sister ! " She shouted ." But ... " But Feliciana cut in, as she grabbed Ludwig by the arm ." Luddy ! Luddy do you want later share some pasta with me ! I have found a new recipe, and I like to share it with you ! "

Ludwig was red as he looked, at the nicer Vargas sister ." Huh ... I ... " Feliciana looked then at Kiku ." Do you like some pasta too Kiku ? Lovina has eaten from it yesterday ." The japanese looked at Ludwig, who was all red . And she knew he thought more of ' only us two ', she smiled at her and decided to help her friend ." No thanks Feliciana-Chan, but I have agreed with my brother . To go eat with him ." She said ." Ah okay ." She said ." Then we share together ! "

Lovina has already left them, she walked alone to her class . She walked past a window, and saw Bella and Antonia outside . Talking together as they walked to their class, Lovina did not know why . But she just stood there, and watched them from the window . Antonia looked then up and waved at her, with a smile on her face . Lovina blushed and quickly walked away, Bella looked at the window and sighed annoying ." I don't know what you see in her ." She said .

" Lovina is a really nice person, when you get to know her ." Antonia said as she walked away ." I do not want to know her ! She is so ... annoying ." She said but stopped, when she saw the angry look of Antonia ." Sorry . " She said quickly .

As the girls walked to their class, Bella got suddenly a idea ." Hey Antonia ." Antonia looked at her ." You know my brother Lars ? "

It was slow but school was finally done, Lovina walked out the school with Feliciana, Kiku and Ludwig . Lovina saw Antonia, Francesca and Gillian, but then she saw also Bella . And a boy she did not recognize, but he looked a little like Bella ." Ah ! Hello ! " Shouted Feliciana the group turned around .

" Feliciana darling ! You are so cute today ! " Francesca shouted as she ran to her, but Lovina 's fist stopped her ." Pervert ! " She shouted ." She got you good Franny ! " Shouted Gillian the boy that stood next Bella looked at her ." Who are they ?" He asked ." Oh some ... Friends ." Bella said the boy notice that his sister, looked very angry at the italiaan girl . Who was shouting at the french woman ." Loviii ! " Shouted Antonia and ran to Lovina .

" Oi ! Antonia ." Bella shouted and stopped her from leaving her side ." You have to get ready for your date remember ." She said loudly enough, so that the other group heard her . Plus Antonia 's best friends ." He ! Antonia on a date ! " Francesca shouted as she walked to Antonia ." Why have you not said anything to me about it, we have to be fast to make you ready ! " She said . " Hehe sorry slipped my mind ." Antonia said with a blush ." Alright then come on let's get you ready for ... " But Bella took Antonia 's hands ." Sorry to say this but, she got my help already . And her date is here ." She pointed to the boy .

" So I help her with the date do you understand ." Lovina looked angry at her, and noticed that Gillian and Francesca . Hold themself 's back to not, beat up the belgium girl ." But we're Antonia 's friends, what is your problem with us ." She said . " Your stupid childish acts, Lars, Antonia let 's go ." Antonia looked at them with a apologetic look, Lovina did not know why . But she felt pain, the pain came from her chest . As she looked away from Antonia .

If she knew and looked, maybe she had seen Antonia 's sad eyes . While she turned around and walked away .

**( Later ) **

Lovina was home in her room she lay, on her bed while she thought back to Antonia . Who was on a date with that stupid Dutchman, _damn you Antonia ! You do not even like him ! _Lovina thought with anger, she wiped away her tears . She would not cry, she would not cry about it .

On the way home was a big drama .

Especially if you have a sister like Feliciana !

( _Flashback_ )

" Sorella ! " Shouted Feliciana when Lovina walked quickly away from them . " Sorella wait now ! " Then Feliciana was finally next to her ." Why are you so angry Ve~ ! " Lovina looked at her ." I'm not fucking angry ! " Shouted Lovina to her . " She's right, she's fucking pissed off ! " Gillian shouted as she and the others, followed the twins ." Shut up you fucking Albino freak ! " She said to her ." Ve~ Sorella be nice ! " Said Feliciana .

" Yeah be nice to the ... " But Lovina walked away already ." Oi ! Listen when someone talks to you ! " Shouted Gillian ." Mon ami let her be, she 's just angry . That Antonia is on a date, not that I can blame Lovina ~ " Gillian looked at her ." That damn Bella has perhaps had forced Antonia I'm sure of it ! " Ludwig and Kiku looked at each other . " Sorry Ludwig-San but I have promised my parents, that I will be on time at home . See you, Feli-Chan and Lovi-chan tomorrow ." She said and went away, Ludwig sighed as he walked by himself to his house . And left his sister behind with Francesca, as they where in a deep conversation about Antonia .

Lovina and Feliciana were not that far from them ." Veeee Sorella ~ tell me what is wrong ." Said Feliciana as they kept walking ." It's nothing ." Replied Lovina back ." Are you mad at Antonia ? Vee ~ big sister she is not at the fault, that he asked her on a date ! You should be happy for her ! " Lovina looked at her ." She did not even like that Bastardo, why is she suddenly dating him ! "

" Vee ... Maybe it's just a date, to get to know each other . Maybe it will even not work with each other, you said yourself that she does not like him . " Lovina sighed ." You're probably right ... But it will not stop me, to think about why ! "

" Sorella are you jealous , " Asked Feliciana as they were almost home ." What ? No ! Of course not why should I " Lovina felt anger coming up, who does Feliciana thinks she is . Because she has a '_ lover _', does not mean she knows everything . " Well ... Could it be that you like Antonia ? I mean you were really close, you looked like a couple ." Said Feliciana with a blush on her cheeks, Lovina wanted to tear it from her face .

" Shut up ! I feel nothing for that Tomato Bitch ! " And ran inside the house and went to her room .

( _End Flashback_ )

Lovina was already in her room 4 hours long, she did not come to eat dinner . She did nothing just sat there, Feliciana has tried few times . To get into the room, with no luck and is now at Ludwig 's house . Her grandfather would come home tomorrow after school, It makes her alone . Since she has no parents anymore . _Is she having fun on her date ? _

Suddenly her cell phone went, she took it and saw Antonia 's number . And clicked on it ( not that Lovina wanted the number, but her sister gave her number to Antonia damned ! ) And saw a picture from Antonia and Lars, they looked like a really couple . Lovina could not take it anymore, and began to cry .

Tears fell from her face, as she pressed her face against the pillow . " Damn you Antonia, damn you bitch ! " She cried and cried harder, she did not realize . That someone had entered the house, and walked upstairs to her room . She heard the door open gently .

She looked behind her, and saw Antonia standing there ." Lovina ? What is wrong ?" Asked Antonia ." W-what are you doing here ? " Lovina looked kinda shocked ." To visit my best friend of course ! " She said with a smile, and went to Lovina . And took her into her arms ." I missed you so much, I was thinking about you the whole time . " As she said ." Oh and I used the key, that was under the flowerpot ! To enter the house of course ." _So that is how she came in ! _

Lovina looked angry, and pushed Antonia away ." Do not act like that ! I know how much fun you had !" She shouted and let Antonia see the picture ." Ah when was that taken ?" Asked Antonia as she, looked close to the picture ." You had sended it to me, so you should know when it was taken ! "

Antonia looked at the picture, and suddenly she knew it ." Ah ! That picture sorry Lovi, you have a little misunderstanding ! The bartender did it, since I said that a friend of mine . Who worried about me ." She said as she lay back on Lovina, who suddenly smelled the alcohol ." Have you been drinking ? " She asked .

" A Little ! Oh Lovi you are so soft ! " Said Antonia as she pressed her head against Lovina 's breasts . Lovina wanted to push her away, but Antonia took her wrists . " Lovina ... You know ... " Antonia leaned forward, and Lovina 's eyes widened . When Antonia 's lips were against her .

It was then quiet between them, and Antonia stopped with kissing . And started laughing ." Sorry Lovi, I did not mean to scare you ! " Lovina looked at Antonia, who was laughing and wanted to beat her up . But then she saw the tears ." Sorry ! "

Lovina looked a little panicked, when Antonia cried hard . And held Lovina close to her ." I've loved you for so long, since we met in the park . I felt so happy, I wish to be your only one ! "

" But ... That date ... "

" Bella said that if you, don't have the same feelings for me . That I always had that dutchman, but I do not like him . Even if you will leave me, I ... " But Lovina took Antonia 's head ." Who said anything about leaving . "

And kissed Antonia on the mouth, Antonia looked in shock . But slowly she kissed her back .

**The next day **.

" What ! " Bella shouted as she, saw them holding hands . Antonia had a bright big smile, and Lovina blushed and looked like a tomato ." Yep we are together, tell Lars that he will find someone else ." Bella glared and wanted to step forward .

But suddenly her two arms, were gripped by Gillian and Francesca ." Ah Bella ~ We were just looking for you ~ " Said Gillian ." Oui mon cher ~" Antonia and Lovina walked away from them ." Shall we not help her ?" Asked Antonia worried ." Idiot she took it on herself ." Lovina said back Antonia smiled, and gave Lovina a peck on the cheek . Before they went into the classroom .

* * *

><p><strong>A Spain(F)xSItaly(F) fic ! I really love that couple :) <strong>

**That Bella is sure a bitch in this one, I readed ' Don't You Forget About Me ' ( really sad story ) . I readed Chap 8 and was really like ' Kill that damn bitch ! ' **

**Please check the poll ! **

**Next is Ukraine(M) Birthday fic with a female Canada ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	3. Birthday Fic 2 : A Young Night

**Story Title ! : Oneshots Hetalia**

**Chapter Title ! : A Young Night **

**Couples : Ukraine(M)xCanada(F)**

**What is it about : Ukraine's Birthday Fic ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S**

**: Drama & Angst (little) **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p>Yusha yawned as he opened his eyes, today was the day . Yusha looked at the clock, it was almost time he stood up . And went upstairs to prepare himself quickly .<p>

In one hour he goes, to his girlfriends house . And he will ask her hand, as Yusha was honest . He was quite nervous about it, because his family and Matilda 's family . Can't stand each other his little brother, always fight with Matilda 's little brother . Alfred and Ivan are fighting for 5 years, Yusha was sure for a stupid reason .

When he asked Matilda out, he gots problems with her cousin Francis, Ivan saw him also for a enemy . And there goes an other fight, then the half sister Victoria . She and Natalia are big enemies from each other, Yusha can not believe that his brother and sister . Are make enemies in his girlfriends family, but today will be different . As Matilda say yes, and nobody accepts it .

Then he will never look, in the eyes of his own family . Yusha blushed as he thought about Matilda, she was sweet and cute . He noticed her immediately, when she sat shy in her brother 's group . No one talks to her, they even forgot her . But Yusha will kill himself, if he ever forgets Matilda ... If her family will not get him first, Yusha looked in his closet .

And found a few good clothes, and put them on . He looked at the clock, and saw he had still 10 minutes . He quickly grabbed the ring, and put on his shoes quickly . And ran downstairs, just as Ivan walked out the kitchen . " Where are you going big brother ? " Yusha looked at him, and put on a nervous smile . " Ivan this is very important for me, wish me good luck okay . "Ivan looked first confused and then he understood ." Yeah but ..."

Yusha was out of the house, and sat in his car quickly . Before someone could stop him, and drove then to Matilda 's house . When he arrived he knocked, and came face to face with Victoria . " Good evening Victoria, is Matilda ready ? " He asked with a polite toon_, even if it is for one day . Please do not shut the door in front of me ! _Victoria sighed ." Matilda ! You're boyfriend is here ! " She shouted ." Coming ! " Matilda said when she came downstairs ." Matilda you look great ! "

Matilda blushed and looked shy away ." Yes you too ." Then Yusha remember something ." Oh no flowers ! Wait I'm going to get them ! " He said but Matilda stopped him ." Don't worry about the flowers, even though it's nice of you . But you are here, and that enough for me ." Yusha blushed and smiled ." Okay ... Are we going ? " He asked Matilda giggelde, when she noticed he was dead nervous . Even though she does not know why .

Victoria looked at the two ." Oi ! Go quickly now, I believe Matilda is not the only one who heard me ." The two looked at her with wide eyes, and ran quickly to the car . When they heard footsteps ." Matilda ! Stay away from that idiot ! " Alfred shouted as he, wear only a towel around himself . As he just came out of the bath ." Idiot ! Put clothes on ! " Shouted Victoria .

The car drove off quickly, before Alfred got to them . Yusha sighed and then laughed, Matilda looked at him and smiled . " Where are we going ?" She asked ." I'll take you first, to a very special place ." He said ." Oh ? And what is that very special place ?" She teased when she sat closer to him, with her lips against his ear Yusha blushed ." Matilda ! You know ... " But she gave him a kiss on the cheek ." Sorry I will stop okay . "

Yusha turned on the radio, and found a good song ." Ah ! This is your favorite right ? " He asked ." Yes it sound better with you here ." She said and closed her eyes as she, quietly listened to the song . Yusha smiled and felt his heart beating fast, will she say yes ? Will she say no ? If she says no, then Yusha did not know . If he can take it, but he believes in his heart . That she loved him enough, to stay with him forever .

_It's you and me _

_Riding round the city on a shopping spree_

_I can only imagine what you do to me _

_Baby come back let me show you things you never believe _

Yusha then began to sing . " _I'm talking bout, candle light dinners . Trips around the world, It's nothing what wouldn't give her . If she was my girl, she's never seen a winner . Take a second and dream, I'll show you things you never believe ..."_ Yusha wanted to sing more of it, but the song stopped suddenly ." This song is interrupted for a message for Miranda Willens . "

" Who is that ?" Asked Yusha Matilda had a feeling she knows a little who that was ." MATILDA ! " That was Francis voice ." Oh no I forgot he works at a studio, Alfred must have called him ." She said ." MATILDA WHERE ARE YOU ? COME HOME RIGHT NOW ! HE'S ONLY PLAYING WITH YOUR FEELINGS ! "

" I don't think it's very nice, to talk about my brother like that da . " Said a other voice ." Ah ! What is Ivan doing there ! " Said Yusha ." SHUT UP ! YOUR BIG BROTHER IS A HEARTLESS MONSTER ! " Francis shouted back . " kolkolkolkolkolkolkol ... " Yusha turned the radio off ." That will be a bloody fight . "

He looked at Matilda, and saw that she had tears in her eyes . He stopped on the other side of the road, and looked at her ." Honey what 's wrong ? " Matilda wiped her tears away ." I'm so sorry, so very sorry ." She said ." My family says so many horrible things about you, and you still love me ! What am I worth for, I do not want them to do this ! I want everyone to get along together, without fighting each other if they are in the same room ! " And then she cried harder, Yusha wiped her tears away . And took her into his arms .

" I know, I know . My family is just the same, I want to same thing you want . But one day they see, they were wrong about it . And will also see that we love each other ." Yusha said ." I love you too much, that I do not notice . If they say something about me, I love you too much I will never let you go, even though I will get thousands of stars . You will always be my angel ." He said Matilda pushed her head against his chest ." I love you too, they can give me everything . But there is only one you, my days will be dull . If you are not there . "

" You know ... " Matilda looked at him ." I do it here, that place is not important right now ." He said Matilda was now confused ." Because every place is special with you ." He took something out his pocket ." Matilda Williams ... Will you marry me ? " He asked as he showed a golden ring, with a white diamond on it .

Matilda blushed so much, that Yusha thought that she looked like tomato . But he said nothing, because who knows maybe . She will give the same reaction as her friend Lovina . " I huh ... Huh ... "

Yusha started losing a little hope ." Is that a no ? "

" What if I say yes ?" Yusha looked up with a smile ." Is that a yes ? "

" Yes ! "

Yusha went forward and kissed her on the mouth, Matilve kissed him back ." I promise to make you happy, for the rest of your life ." He said ." But I'm already happy, you remember my name day in and day out . " She said Yusha put the ring on her finger, and she kissed him again .

" But are we not too young ? I mean the ring must have been expensive ." She said .

" Well ... The ring belonged to my mother ." He said ." What ? Oh Yusha I ... " But Yusha stopped her ." I want you to have it, they also have wanted it . The ring belongs to my family for long time, and do not worry about the wedding . I will get the money, since I have founded a permanent job ! "

" Then I will help too, I do not want you to do it alone ." And they kissed each other for the last time, and Yusha started to car again . And drove to their favorite place to eat .

**Meanwhile .**

" She does not answer ! " Cried Francis ." Call the police I bet he ... " But Alfred was stoped, as Ivan stood by the two ." Who knows maybe she has done something to my big brother ." And the three men fought, Victoria sighed as she drank her tea . And Natalia watched TV, they ignored each other . As they had wounds on their bodies, from their earlier fight ." Be happy that I can not move damn bitch ." Natalia said as she looked at Victoria ." Oh it's my honor Freaked loser ." And the night was so young .

* * *

><p><strong>A Happy Birthday for Ukraine-chan ! In her Maleversion :) <strong>

**I like the couple UkrainexCanada, but I have rather Ukraine(M)xCanada(F) .**

**Next is a poem of Belarus for her birthday ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	4. Birthday Fic 3 : My Name Is Belarus

**Story Title ! : Oneshots Hetalia**

**Chapter Title ! : My Name is Belarus**

**Couples : /**

**What is it about : Belarus's Birthday Fic ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S**

**: Poetry & Angst**

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p><em>When I was young, they called me Belarus . <em>

_I lived in a cold country . _

_With my brother and sister, _

_hand in hand . _

_When the cold wind bite me . _

_Then I will not scream . _

_With my brother and sister hand in hand, _

_we walked together in my father land . _

_My sister the oldest of us all, _

_leaved and left us behind . _

_My brother the biggest country, _

_he let go of my small hand . _

_I walked alone in the snow, _

_and heard then a strange scream . _

_And saw something, that left a red trail behind, _

_and heard pain and laughing that makes music together . _

_I walked behind the trail, and I noticed . _

_I was not alone . _

_People looked at me, and they said ." Belarus is coming ! " _

_And ran away in fear and terror, and left everything behind even their prey . _

_I looked at the animel, he looked back to me . _

_Look at me standing here, the dead eyes keep looking . _

_He wanted to reach me, I saw a knife in the white snow ._

_And finished the men's job without regret . _

_My name is Belarus _

_I had a brother and a sister . _

_We walked together hand in hand, _

_In my born father land . _

* * *

><p><strong>Well sometimes I like Belarus and sometimes I don't ... but I like her character even though she's obsessed with Russia . <strong>

**Next is Hungary ( Female To Male ) x Prussia(F) !**

**Bye bye ! **


	5. I'M A BOY !

**Story Title ! : Oneshots Hetalia**

**Chapter Title ! : I'M A BOY !**

**Couples : Hungary(FTM)xPrussia(F)**

**What is it about : What if Hungary has GenderConfusing ? What has Prussia to say about it ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Genderconfusing , Drama (little) & Yuri (little) **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p>Hungary stared with big eyes to Prussia ." Excuse me, I think I don't have heard you well ." Said Hungary .<p>

Prussia sighed and looked to Hungary, with her red eyes ." You're a girl like me, you will be born with a penis . Or you are just a girl . "

Hungary felt anger coming up, okay she may have pain in her chest . And she may have nothing yet between her legs, but she is not a girl ! And Prussia must understand that ." I'm A Boy ! " Shouted Hungary ." Why are you so stubborn ! " Shouted Prussia .

" I'm a Boy ! I've always been a boy ! Do I look like a girl ? " She asked ." Well ... Well huh ... " Okay how can she replied on that ." You see ! If what you say is true, then I get immediately a sex change ! " Prussia 's eyes widened .

" What ! Why will you do that ? ! " She asked half screamed ." Because you are the bride, so I must be the groom ! " Okay now Hungary made a hole in Prussia 's head ." A bride ! What the fuck ! Hungary you are a girl, you can not be a groom ! You also will be called a bride ! " Shouted Prussia back .

" Say what you want, but I'm sure . That I'm a boy, if we get married . Think about a good sorry fo me ! " Said Hungary and walked away in anger, Prussia sweatdropped and sighed ." Shit what's really in her head playing . "

**Years later**

" Prussia ! " Prussia looked behind her, and was hugged by Hungary . Hungary had a men uniform on, while Prussia was forced in a dress by her brother . While they are visiting Austria ." Ah for you too hello Hungary ." Prussia said .

Hungary has not changed at all, binding her breasts flat . Has kept her hair short, and only a small ponytail . Austria did not get Hungary to act like a woman .

And all the dresses Hungary get's, have moved to Italy 's wardrobe ." I missed you so much, that Austria thinks he's some king or whatever ." Hungary said Prussia wanted to laugh, but Hungary had a strong grip on her . So saving her own life, was first thing to do .

" Good Good I understand you completely, but let me go . Before I look like a fish without water . " She said Hungary released her, and smiled nervously ." Sorry Prussia I've really missed you ." Prussia blushed when she, looked in the green eyes of Hungary ." Yeah yeah everything is fine ." She said .

" Come on I've great news ! " Said Hungary and took Prussia, into the living room . The rest were sitting there, France, Canada, Italy, Spain, Romano, Austria and Germany ." Everyone ! I have big news ! " Everybody looked at Hungary, with a blushing Prussia in her arms .

Hungary looked at Prussia, and took something out of her pockets . And let it see to Prussia ." Prussia will you marry me ? " She asked when she shows the ring, Prussia felt herself blush . And did not know what to do, she looked at her brother and Austria . But they were in shock, Italy, Canada and Romano were too young . To understand what 's going on, Spain just smiled at her . And France nodded her head yes .

Prussia looked back to Hungary, and Hungary looked nervous . Like Prussia immediately would reject her, Prussia gave her hand to her ." Only if you are ready, to keep me in the house ." She said .

Hungary put her the ring on, and Prussia gave her a kiss .

The wedding was not long or short, it was perfect for the couple . Prussia was in her snow white dress, and Hungary was wearing a green suit . That matched his green eyes, some of them were not even shocked . Such as Poland who totally knew, these two were meant for each other .

When Prussia and Hungary walked to their hotel, Prussia looked to Hungary ." I give you my apologies ." Prussia said Hungary looked confused, Prussia kissed him and smiled ." That was my deal, when we will get married . I will apologize in the end ." Hungary smiled and took his beloved one to their room .

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'm more for PrussiaxHungary, than for HungaryxAustria ( don't like him sorry ) . And sorry if I called Hungary a her, and then in the end a he . But in the end, she has become a man . And the ' Bad Touch Trio ' Are female 's !<strong>

**Next is Hungary(M)xPrussia(F) **

**Bye bye !**


	6. Knowing You

**Story Title ! : Oneshots Hetalia**

**Chapter Title ! : Knowing You**

**Couples : Austria(F)xHungary(M) (little) Hungary(M)xPrussia(F)**

**What is it about : When Austria is out, Hungary feels alone . Then Prussia decided to visit him, and emotios are coming out .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Genderconfusing , Drama & Angst**

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p>Elliot stood quietly in the garden, he was watering the flowers . He smiled at the flowers, if the gave beautiful colors . <em>They are growing better than last year<em>, when he was finished he came . Across Austria ." Ah Hungary-San sorry to say this, but you are going to eat alone today . I have a meeting with Germany and Italy-Chan ." She said

" Ah about business ? " Asked Elliot Isabella nodded yes ." Yes there are some problems, between my people and Germany 's people . And Italy is a bit, caught between the fighting . We're going to discuss about it, so that we can avoid it later ." She said ." Okay say hello to them for me ." Elliot said with a smile .

Isabella nodded yes, and went to her car and drove away . As the car drove away, Elliot just sighed and went into the kitchen . And made a small meal for himself ." Oh the cleaning boy is all alone ." Said a voice, that Elliot knew well ." Gillian ! "

He looked at the albino, who sat on a chair . She had a grin on her face, and her red eyes looked at Elliot 's green eyes . Her white hair was loose, on her black shirt ." What ? I'm not a good company ? " She asked ." No now go away, I'm making dinner . "

" Ah make some for me to, I'm starving here ! " Said Prussia ." No make your own food ." Elliot said ." Heh why ? You are making it, so you can do it ." Elliot turned around ." You are a woman, and woman can cook ." And turned around again ." Or else you never find a husband ." He said Gillian sighed, _he is still about that ? Jeez Elliot you would make a perfect house wife . _

" I'm sorry that I'm not so great, like your I - S - A - B - E - L - L - A . The goddess of your life, and the wife that any man want ." She saw that Hungary stiffed what she said, _so he is still ... _" What ? Can you not take it, when one day she will get married ." Asked Gillian as she got up, and took something to drink .

" Listen Elliot I'm worried about you, you are after someone who not return your feelings . You know it yourself, that for Austria you are nothing but a friend . You don't have to torture ... " But when she grabbed a glass, she was turned around . And dropped the thing, and came face to face with Hungary . Who looked with angry eyes to her .

" Shut up ! Keep your damn mouth shut ! You do not know me ! You just don't know me ! " Shouted Elliot Gillian pushed him off of her ." What 's your problem ? Did I hit your feelings ? Did I hit them, sorry but it's the truth ! "

Elliot looked away, and looked back to her . _She just don't get it, she does not understand what pain I have . Why does nobody understand me ? Why is she acting like she understands ? _

_Why ... Does Austria not see me standing here ? _." Elliot . "

Elliot was pulled out of his thoughts ." Elliot listen you know that you can tell me everything, were we not friends ? We told each other everything, we were best friends ! " Prussia felt like she is about to cry, but she kept herself strong . She refused to fell, like Hungary has fallen .

" Yes we were friends, when I thought I was a girl ." Hungary said ." You know how it felt, you were raised as a girl . You behaved like a girl, you did everything like a girl . Until you discovered that you are a boy, and that you're whole life was a lie ! "

" So our friendship was also a lie ?" Hungary was surprised by that ." Our whole friendship was lie to your, I was suddenly just a girl . That stood infront of you, and not a friend ? Am I nothing to you, everything what we did . Was just a lie ? "

Elliot paused and looked away, _why does her words hurt me so much ? Of course we did everything together, we pulled jokes, we shared stories . We joked together, we told who we liked the best, among the men that were there . _" That was then, and now is now . There was never ... " But he stopped as Gillian hit him in the face .

" Damn you bastard ! You damned asshole ! " She shouted Elliot watched in shock, as he saw tears come . " You know how I felt, when we found out . That you were a guy, I still saw my best friend . And when you left me, and did return you even talked to me . Like I was some stranger, do you know how alone I was . That you were no longer with me, I was so alone ! "

" And when you married to Isabella, do you know I felt then . I looked day in and day out in the mirror, to know what chased you away . What did make you hate me ." Elliot felt the pain, in his heart stronger ." Gillian ... " Gillian shook her head no ." You know ... Before we found out, you were a guy . I felt so safe with you, I felt happy really happy . I felt I could handle anything, if you were at my side . "

" My heart beat faster, I ... I was in love with you, and afraid that you did not want me anymore . And since ... Since we all thought you were a girl, that love I had was forbidden in our time . I was so scared ! But ... " Gillian looked at him ." When I found out your real gender, it felt like my love was a lie . I talked with France about this she said ... " Elliot was quiet and Gillian , was also a little quiet .

" She said if you really love him, it does not matter what gender your love is . And since that day, I never stopped loving you ." Elliot 's hand went up, and patted Gillian 's cheek . Gillian took his hand, and held it against her chest .

" Elliot I love you, and I just want you to be happy ." Elliot then took Gillian 's head, and pushed her lips against his . Gillian looked shocked as Elliot kissed her . _Why ... Why did I have not seen it before ? Why did I hurt her so much ? Why ? _Elliot stopped kissing .

And looked at Gillian 's red eyes ." Gillian if it is not too late, I want to share your love ." Said Hungary ." What ? .. But ... But what about ... " She was silent as Elliot, took her close to him ." You're right I'm an idiot, I run after someone who can not love me . While I hurt someone that loved me . "

" Thanks Gillian you have shown, me what I'm missing in life ." Hungary said Prussia looked at him, and grinnend as she held him close ." Will it be celebrated with a kiss ? " She asked as the two, kissed each other again .

Hungary and Prussia were always side by side, on one day Hungary distance himself from Prussia . And went to Austria, Prussia was left alone . But she let Hungary notice, that she was there for him . When Austria did not love him back, and the two were back together side by side .

And always will be .

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said I love HungaryxPrussia more, than HungaryxAustria ( or AustriaxPrussia ) . I really like the male Hungary and Female Prussia, so I hope you like this story !<strong>

**Isabella = Austria, Elliot = Hungary and Gillian = Prussia **

**Next is Sealand's Birthday ! **

**Bye bye !**


	7. Birthday Fic 4 : When I Met You

**Story Title ! : Oneshots Hetalia**

**Chapter Title ! : When I Met You **

**Couples : SealandxLatvia(F)**

**What is it about : Sealand's Birthday Fic ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S**

**: Drama & Angst (little)**

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p>Rei Galante does not when it started, when she became friend with Peter Kirkland . But Peter still knows it, and always told her about . Their first day of school, when they were both 4 years old .<p>

Rei was always very shy, and is very afraid of other people . Since she lives with his cousin Eva Braginski, and her sisters Natalia and Katyusha Braginski .

Rei thinks Katyusha is very nice, she is also the oldest . But Eva and Natalia are very different, Eva always pats on her head ( that 's why she's small ), and never leave her alone . Natalia always threatened her and her brothers .

But yeah it's about her and Peter, when Rei was new there . She did not know, with who she can play . And always started to cry, as someone talked to her . Peter always came to her, and tried to cheer her up . When days went by, the knew always came to each other . And became friends .

When they were 6, Peter had to move to England . Rei since that day started to cry more, she did not know anymore . What she could do without Peter, as they days passed . Rei walked alone through the streets and back home, everything seems just a dream . And it's like nothing is real .

- Seven years later -

Rei is now 13 years old, and went to High school . Eva, Katyusha and her older brother Eduard . Where not there anymore, Natalia and her other brother Toris . Where in their final years, so when half of the year passed . Rei did not speak with anyone, except for her older brother and her brother's best friend Felix . Who has a thing to wear girls uniform's, Rei could handle this . But still feels lonely .

Until he came Rei stared at the ' Peter Kirkland ', he looked like a version of his brother Arthur . But you can see the difference, when the class was done . Rei wanted to talk to him, but the other girls were before her . And Rei sighed and left the class alone, _he has maybe forgotten about me . _She thought as she sat alone eating, the food lost his taste, and she wanted to cry .

But she would not do that, she wanted to be strong too . What would Peter say, if she cry about a little thing ? _You can not be forever a cry baby ._

" Ah here you are ." said a voice Rei looked beside her, and saw Peter standing there . He sat down and sighed . " Man these girls are crazy, I can not believe how Arthur survive this . But hey who wanted to run after him, except for that french guy ." He said with a laugh, Rei looked at him a little shocked . And Peter noticed that, and looked a little hurt ." What ? Do you think I forget my own friend ? " He asked .

And came closer to her, Rei blushed and looked away from him . "Hey ! Do not look away from me ! " Said Peter ." I thought you ... " She was silent as Peter, put his arms around her . " I'll never forget you Rei Galante .

Rei smiled but kept it hidden behind her hand .

As the months passed, Rei wanted to surprise Peter . With a homemade lunch for the two of them, she looked everywhere for him . When she did not found him, she almost gave up hope . And walked back to class, but when she was half there . She saw Peter with a other girl, the girl leaned against him . And her mouth was on his mouth, Rei let the lunch boxes fall . And the two looked at her ." Rei ? "

Rei shook her head no, and then quickly ran away . She felt tears in her eyes, and became suddenly light . And she realized that she was falling from the stairs, she tried to scream . But nothing came out, she was sure the pain will come .

When a hand stopped her fall ." Rei ? " Rei 's back was now leaning against the chest of Peter, who looked worried at Rei who wanted to push him away . But Peter holded her, and held her against his chest . And gave her a kiss on the cheek ." I love you and nobody else ." He said .

" But ... That girl she ... " But Peter kissed her, she did not know why . But she kissed him back ." I love only you ." He said and she believed him .

- 20 years later -

A woman in her early days, looked at the food . If she peacefully was cooking it, her husband can come home anytime ." I'm back ! " He shouted .

" Welcome back ." She said and went to him and kissed him, and he kissed her back . " The food smells good ." Said the young man, when he stopped kissing ." Of course I've made it ." Said the woman .

" That 's true ." And both went to the kitchen ." Hey do you remember 20 years ago ? " Said the man ." Of course . "

" I love you Rei Galante . "

" Es tevi mīlu Peter Kirkland . "

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday for Sealand ! fem!Latvia is so cute ! They were also one of my first couples, when I started reading Hetalia :) <strong>

**Next comes Vietnam Birthday Fic ! **

**Please check the Poll ! **

**Bye bye !**


	8. Birthday Fic 5 : Be Myself

**Story Title ! : Oneshots Hetalia**

**Chapter Title ! : Be Myself**

**Couples : VietnamxPoland(MTF)**

**What is it about : Vietnam's Birthday Fic !**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S**

**: Drama , Angst (little) & Crossdressing **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p>Lien Chung has always know, that she had to be herself . She ran through puddles, and she ran through the village . She played pranks on some people, she has always know be yourself . But her foster family, has a whole different view about it . Lien joined the family Wang, when she lost her parents and house in the fire .<p>

She has never saw her foster parents, they are alway too busy for her and their own children . So it was she, her older brother Yao Wan . The other brother who is the same age as her, his name is Li Wang .

And then the princess of the family Mei Wang, the parents thought of course . Give a sister to Mei, so they can do girl things . But their dream was destroyed, as Lien was not ' that ' girl . That they have wanted, but it made no difference between Mei and Lien . Mei liked to talk to Lien, she was like something refreshment . Li has no problems with her, and Yao likes her too .

But all changed when she became 13, Mei was mostly mad at her . If Lien did not understand what Mei said, or bring her into stupid games . Li get annoying with her sometimes, and did not talk with her much . And Yao began to tell her, that she had to act like a girl .

" What are you talking about ?" Lien said as Yao stood before her . " You are 13 years old - Aru ! You act like a little kid, you are rude to other people ! And you dress like a poor one - Aru ! " Lien looked at him ." I'm a poor one, I'm being myself . I will not change for other people, because they asked me . " She said and got up, and walked away from him .

" Come back - Aru ! " But Lien ignored him, as she ran faster . She walked out the house, she lived for 9 years . She walks away from the family, who loved her so much . She wanted not see it anymore .

Lien run away from home, and came in Europe . She traveled a lot, and slept outside she had to steal food . And pick money for to live, but there were also good things . Now she can be herself, as she was just walking . Into the crowds of the people, someone grabbed her suddenly . " What does a thief doing here ! " Shouted the man, Lien tried to push him away . " Leave me alone you dirty dog ! " She shouted and kicked him, but the man pushed her ." The bitch thinks she's something ." And he wanted to kick her, but someone else stood before him .

" You are like quite rude to a lady ! " The girl said with the blond hair, and green eyes while she looked angry to the man . " Young Lukasiewicz ? What are you doing here ! " Said the man with fear ." Why do you care, leave the girl alone ! " She said angry with a held her fist up ." But ... But she is one ... " The girl took him by the collar, Lien stared with wide eyes . And stood up ." Did you not hear me ? "

" Sorry I leave her alone ! " Shouted the man with tears in his eyes, the girl let him go . And the man ran away, then Lien looked into the green eyes of the girl .

" Hey is like everything okay with you ? " She asked .

" Yes ... "

The girl glanced at her for a while, and took her hand and pulled Lien with her ." Wait where are we going ? "

" We are like so give you a good bath ." She said Lien watched with wide eyes, if the other pulled her .

" You live in a castle ? ! " Shouted Lien as they were, in a big bathroom . " That is like not true ! My parents are just rich ! " Se said as she put the bath ready, and gave her new clothes . The girl let Lien bath, and when she was finished . And put on the other clothes, the two sat on the bed . While the blonde one, brushed Lien 's black hair ." So was is like your name ? " She asked .

" Do you always have to say ' like ', by everything you say ? "

" Yep . " Lien sighed ." Lien Chung . "

" Felixa Lukasiewicz ." Lien smiled even she, does not know why .

As months passed, Lien and Felixa became great friends . Felixa did not look at, Lien 's behavior or what Lien did . She understand Lien better, because she also can not be . Someone she wanted to be, on one day Lien went to Felixa . But Felixa did not open, Lien climbed the tree . Like she always does, if Felixa did not open it . Usually it is when Felixa, begins to cry for things like .' I like have stupid fight with my parents ! ' or ' I have like a stupid family visit today ! '

Lien saw Felixa on the bed, and knocked on the window . Felixa looked up and wiped away her tears, and saw Lien on a branch . Felixa got quickly up, and let Lien inside ." What is the matter ? " Asked Lien ." It's nothing ." Felixa said when she, returned on her bed ." You can tell me ." Lien said and went, beside her and stroked Felixa 's blond her .

" I'm like totally dumped ! " Felixa 's tears kept coming ." Dumped ? By Toris ?" Said Lien .

Toris was Felixa 's boyfriend, he looked nice . But if he let Felixa cry, he has Lien after him ." He like totally dumped me, for that young crazy Braginski ! " Lien felt anger, but Felixa is more important ." He 's not worth it, he does not know . Who he has lost ." She said Felixa wiped her tears away ." Maybe it's like, I'm not good enough for a woman ."

" Do not say that ! There are many who, see you for a beautiful woman ! " Lien looked angrily at her ." You do not understand ." Felixa looked away ." Let me understand ." But Lien was confused, as Felixa grabbed her hand . And put it under her skirt, and Lien felt the spot ." I like love it to be a girl, to be myself . And like everybody sees me as me ." Lien looked at her, and pulled her hand out the skirt . She was quiet, and looked at Felixa . And felt sorry for her, she let her think about her self .

_You have to be yourself, and accept the person . _Were her mother 's words ." Felixa ." Lien took her into a hug ." Do not worry I'm here for you ." And the two friends sat on the bed, as they embraced each other .

Few years later .

" Me ! Me ! " Shouted a boy with blond hair and green eyes ." What 's wrong Daives ? " Asked a Vietnam 's woman . " Matka said there is visit for you ." The woman looked confused, and followed the little boy . And put a hand on her belly, when she entered the house . She saw Felixa with three other people ." What ? ... "

" Lien it so long ago, that we saw eachother ." Said Yao ." What are you doing here ? " Asked Lien a little angry ." We came to visit you ." Mei said as she looked away, Yao also looked away . Both looked ashamed . Li was the only one, who did not look away ." And we coming to say sorry ." He said as he, stood between Mei and Yao . They bowed to her ." Sorry . "

Lien looked at them, and then to Felixa and Daives . Daives looked a little confused, but Felixa knew what was going on . And smiled at Lien, Lien smiled back at her ." Let's talk about it okay ? "

_' Dear diary _

_I'm now 13 years old, and have lived nine years . With the Wang family, I'm so happy to live . With such good family . But they start to treat me differently, just like the look past me . But they see me, and say something like ' Change ' . I do not understand, I can not help it . I want to be myself, a tomboy, being me ! How can I show it ? Maybe tomorrow things get better . _

_Lien Chung ~ ' _

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Vietnam !<strong>

**I do not know how Vietnam is, but this is just a begin . I have never writed about Poland, so I hope I made him not OOC ! Yeah he is a boy, who wanted to be a girl ! **

**I have looked on google for mother, and I had for Vietnamese ' Me ' . And Polish ' Matka ' If it was right, do not know !**

**Next is Germany's Birthday !**

**Bye bye !**


	9. Birthday Fic 6 : 3 October

**Story Title ! : Oneshots Hetalia**

**Chapter Title ! : 3 October**

**Couples : GermanyxNItaly**

**What is it about : Germany's Birthday Fic ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S**

**: Yaoi & Drama (little) **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p>Germany opened his eyes and yawned as he woke up, he got a restless night . He stood up quietly, and stood up and walked out his room . And went downstairs, to drink some coffee . While he poured some coffee in, he noticed something strange . When he looks behind him ." Strange ...Is Italy still in bed ? "And went upstairs to wake up, the Italiaan man but when he came in the room . He was not there, <em>I could swear that ...<em>

Suddenly his phone went .

Germany ran quickly down the hall, but fell off the stairs . And groaned in pain, and walked quickly to the phone ." Yes hello ? "

" Can you pick up your brother ?" Asked the man on the phone, Germany sighed as he recognized the voice . His brother is again by the police ." Huh ... I"ll be there in 10 minutes ! " He hung up and ran upstairs, dressed quickly and ran outside . When he closed the door, the calendar fell on the floor .

Where a red circle was around a date .

" Come on West ! Where 's the party ? Here is the party ! " Shouted Prussia when his brother, drags him to the car ." Brother next time I will leave you here understand ? " Prussia did not answered, as he immediately fell asleep . Germany sighed and sat behind the wheel, and went home .

When he came home, he saw the calendar on the ground . He put his brother on the couch, and picked up the calendar . And looked at the date ... _It's my birthday ! _And looked at Prussia . " Huh brother ... Prussia ." Prussia yawned and opened his eyes, as Germany began to shake him .

" What ? "

" You know what day it is ? "

" Of course it's monday stupid ."

" No that is not ... " But Prussia fell alseep, Germany sighed and suddenly his cell phone went, he looked at the message .

**" If you want Italy back, Come to France befor that something bad will happen ! "** Germany sighed annoying, but still ran out the house . To save his friend from that perverted France, who knows what he will do . He was soon at France 's house, and knocked on the door . France opened it he looks like he just get out of bed . " Yes what's wrong ? " Yawned the man ." Where is Italy ? "

" Italy ? How is he here ? Oh big brother did not know ! Italy where are you ! " Shouted France ." He is not here ? "

" Not that I know Mon Ami ~ ! " Suddenly Germany 's cell phone went . **" Loser Italy is by England, if you not save him soon . Then we feed him, the food that England made ! "**

France saw the message, and looked very pale ." Why are you still standing here, go save fast Italy ! And I will go back to my beauty sleep ~ " But Germany ignored him, and went quickly to England . And knocked on the door, but America opened the door . " Germany - Man ! What are you doing here ! Come to see how, the hero takes care of England ! "

" Italy is not here ? " America looked confused ." No I did not seen him, England is sick that 's why I'm here . But I have ...

" YOU BLOODY WANKER ! Where's my tea ." That is followed by coughing ." Drink some cola, you will be cured in a minute ." Shouted America .

Suddenly Germany's cellphone went again .

**" Little little Germany, looked for his friend Italy . What's going on maybe, perhaps in Spain 's Tomato country ? "**

But even though Germany went to Spain, Italy was not there . But Romano is a other story ." What have you to my brother Filio Di Putana ! " Antonio tries to hold Romano, away from Germany who quickly went away .

Then his cellphone, annoyed him again .

**" Have you looked maybe home ? **" Whoever sent Germany this, he will kill them instantly . He went home in anger, his hands trembled . For those who put this stupid joke on, and give them a good punch in the face . And it's even on his birthday !

But when he opened the door, and went into the dark living room . Suddenly the light 's went on, and he looked in shock . To the people who were in his living room . " SURPRISE ! "

" Veee ~ Germany ! Germany ! Do not worry, nothing happened at all ! This is from all of us, so do not worry about these scary messages ! " Cried Italy ." Yo West ! You look like you will kill someone, oh yeah the police thing was also fake . Forgive you your big brother ? "

" Nice act but that was real ." Hungary said if she beat him, with her pan who she always have with her ." So childish ." Austria said ." Do I really have to hear it from you ." Sighs Prussia .

Germany still said nothing, then came Spain and Romano with the cake . Spain smiled but Romano . Looked so angry but said nothing, as he gave the cake . " Happy Birthday Ludddy ! " Germany looked at Italy, and smiled with a sigh ." You're a good friend . "

The party went well, Germany enjoyed it . Romano hardly cursed, Prussia and Austria did not fight . So did America and England, France kept his hands for himself . Everything went well, and everybody went away . Italy, Romano and Spain walked to the car ." Oh Wait I have forgotten something ! " Italy shouted and ran back insince ." Hurry up Bastard ! "

When Italy came in, Germany looked surprised at him . While he brought Prussia upstairs ." Italy ? Are you forgotten ... "But was silent as Italy, gave him a kiss on the mouth . Germany could not kiss him back, when Italy stopped kissing him . And smiled at him ." Ti Amo Germany ." And went quickly outside, Germany heard Romano curse loudly . But fell silent and blushed, he shook him head . And brought Prussia quick to his room, _what a birthday . _

* * *

><p><strong>Nice, Cute, Stupid ? Happy Birthday Germany ! I had a little problem, with his birthday fic . Since I did not know what to write for him, and also had to change 3 times the titel ! <strong>

**Next is a poem ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	10. 10 Years Ago

**Story Title ! : Oneshots Hetalia**

**Chapter Title ! : 10 Years Ago**

**Couples : /**

**What is it about : It happened so fast, I do not know where to run . What's going on ? Who's doing this ? For what ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S**

**: Poetry, Angst & Drama **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p><em>It happened so fast <em>

_I do not know where to look _

_I ran away from the collapsed towers . _

_I do not know where to run _

_Panic runs into my blood _

_Fear makes my body cold _

_What's going on ? _

_Who is doing this ? _

_For what ? _

_The towers that stood up proudly _

_left the blue sky _

_When they collapsed to the ground, _

_I heard people scream in fear . _

_People in panic, People that cry . _

_Why are they crying ? _

_Why are we all afraid ? _

_Because ... It could have been us . _

_That are trapped in the hell . _

_I closed my eyes, and looked back at the sight . _

_Everything was up in smoke, everything was destroyed . _

_Everything is ... No longer the same . _

_Where the two towers standed, _

_lay helplessly on the ground . _

_People sitting there, _

_that we never see again . _

_People ... All those people, _

_I saw 10 minutes ago, _

_I spoke 10 minutes ago, _

_5 minutes ago I wished them a good day . _

_Where are all these people now ? _

_It happened 10 years ago, and I will continue my life . _

_We all will remember those people, _

_we will go on for them . _

_We will not fall ..._

_We will not fall ..._

_We will ... Keep existing _

* * *

><p><strong>Jeez I still feel the tears, today was it on TV . And yeah I have cried, because yeah ... I do not know ... I feel sad really sad, so I hope you like the poetry . And have someone's shoulder to cry to for this day .<strong>

**Next is China's Birthday Fic ! **

**Bye bye !**


	11. Birthday Fic 7 : A Little Wish

**Story Title ! : Oneshots Hetalia**

**Chapter Title ! : A Little Wish**

**Couples : /**

**What is it about : China's Birthday Fic ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S**

**: /**

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p>China smiled at his '<em> family <em>', it was once again 10 October . And the other countries of Asia, are once again visiting their ' _big brother _' . To give him the best day of the year, China looked out the window . And sighed quietly, _Another year older huh ? Time passes quickly, I almost don't see my little past self anymore . _He looked back at the others, they laughed and made some fun .

_They are also grown, they are their own countries now . _China could not help but smiled, _I can not wish for anything better . _" Blow out the candles Da-ze ! " Shouted South Korea when he, gave China a big cake . " He ? "

" In the western countries, they say if you blow out . All the candles at once, you can do a wish ! "

" How Childish ." Hong Kong said ." It's not !" Shouted South Korea ." Of course it's all of South Korea ! "

" I see that's way it's so childish ." Add Hong Kong also, Japan and Thailand tried to stop South Korea .

" He stop it already ." China said ." I have no desire for anything, everything I want is here . So I have no use for it ." Everyone was silent and looked at China ." Well if you want that ..."

" Why do we not blow out, the candles together ? " Asked Taiwan ." Do we have to ? "

" It's China 's cake ." Said Vietnam ." Well if big brother does not mind ." China did not know what to say, and began to get some red couler on his face ." I huh ... Not really ..."

" We want to share this beautiful day with you ! " China could not help it, if he see the smile of Taiwan . And sighed with a smile himself ." Well okay then . "

All of them stand next to China ." 1 .. 2 ... 3 Da-Ze ! " And the family blew out the candles ." What did you wished ? " Asked Souht Korea ." You can not tell your wish, or else it will not come out ." Taiwan said ." He ! But that is totally not in South Korea ! " Wailed South Korea China laughed, and gave him a pat on the back .

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday China ! I wonder what China wished for ;) Please check out the poll ! <strong>

**Next is BelgiumxNItaly ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	12. Mio Bella

**Story Title ! : Oneshots Hetalia**

**Chapter Title ! : Mio Bella **

**Couples : BelgiumxNItaly , SItalyxSpain(F)**

**What is it about : Bella is dumped by Lovino, and his brother gives her comfort . Will there be love between them ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S**

**: Drama & Angst (little) **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p><em>" Sorry Bella but ... It over I ... I no longer love you " <em>

Bella 's world broke in many pieces, her lover of three years long . Broke up with her .

_" It's not you, so not cry ... You find perhaps someone better, right ? " _

But he was the one for her, she knew it, he knew it . She loved him so much .

_" I want to stay friends, if you also want that . I'll leave you alone, if you do not want to see me anymore . " _

Bella closed her eyes, tears came out of her eyes . She turned around, and ran away from the man who dumped her . She wanted to be alone, it hurts too much .

_" Bella ! " _

But she did not look behind, no she kept walking . As she slowly took off her ring, and let it drop to the ground .

( **Three weeks later** )

" Come on Bella ! Forget that idiot, and come along with us ! " Shouted her friend Elizabeta ." No thanks Lizzy, I want to stay home ." Said Bella ." You say that three weeks long, now you come the fuck out ! And we are having fun, like we always did ! " Elizabeta looked angry at her, her friend is already three weeks like a ghost . She does nothing, and with doing nothing . Elizabeta meant NOTHING .

" Please if not for your own, then for your favorite chocolate . "

" Candy is not helping ."

" Then for me and Lil ? " Lil looked at them, as she stood waiting at the door ." Elizabeta ... If Bella does not want to, then she don't wants it . She feels maybe ..."

" But she does nothing for 3 weeks ! " Elizabeta looked at Lil, who looked a little scared ." Sorry . " She said Elizabeta sighed ." Nah it's nothing, I should not be mad at you . "

" Will you now come or not ? " Bella looked at them, and sighed maybe it's better . To go with them and have fun, Lovino has already begun his new life . Maybe she better aswell ." I come ." Elizabeta smiled so big that everyone thought, that her face will split in two ." Great ! Come on quickly ! "

- **A little later** -

Bella looked at the club they were going, the music was loud and she could smell . The smokes of the cigarettes and alcohol, it's outside chill but inside it it very hot . When the heat touched her skin ." Come on dance ! This will become a girls night ! " Said Elizabeta and was already dancing, Lil went out for the drinks . Bella sighed and also went on the dancefloor, it was nothing special . Elizabeta has a boy around her arm, and Lil too Bella was in the crowd . That did not even see her, Bella looked around when she did not saw her friends . She wanted to step forward, but fell over someone's feet ." Hey look out where you going ." Said the man .

" Sory ." Bella said but the man, did no longer looked at her . He danced back with his girl . " Are you okay ? " Asked a voice _Lovino ? _Bella looked up quickly, and disappointment came when she saw Feliciano . The brother of Lovino, she grabbed his hand and stood up ." Yes I'm okay ." She said and looked away, well hallo ! What do you say, to your Ex-lover 's brother ? Lovino had a brother-complex, and it would be worse .

If Bella makes Feliciano cry ." Veee~ I'm so happy to see, Bella back in the outside world . " Feliciano said ." It started to become sad, you know ... Lovino felt guilty and wanted to call you, and visit you to make sure your okay . But you did not pick up your phone, and Elizabeta was with you . "

_So ha was woried about me, but why ? _" He does not have to worry about me, I have my life and he has his ." She said and turned away, and wanted to leave . But Feliciano stopped her ." Big brother still sees you, as someone special that is close to his heart . You mean a lot to him . "

" Thanks Feliciano ... But he really has not to worry, like I said my life, his life okay ? " Feliciano said nothing anymore, Bella began to get worried . That she might be little to far, it was pretty nice of Lovino . But ... She does not want to have, fake feelings for him ." Want to dance ? "

" Huh ? "

" Want to dance ? With me ? " Asked Feliciano and smiled, Bella blushed the smile was cute . When Lovino smiles he looks like a model, but Feliciano 's smile was pretty cute ... _No Bella ! You can not go with Feliciano ! It's your ex's brother ! _" Huh how 's your brother doing ? " Asked Bella she has to right to know right ? Since he know 's about her too . " Oh good ! He looks pretty happy with Antonia . " _Antonia ? The new spanish girl from class ? _Bella had a sad smile, she tried to hide it . But Feliciano noticed .

" You're okay ? "

" Yes let's dance . "

Maybe she can put her mind off of Lovino, to let it float away from her . When she is making fun with his brother, oh god it will become a big drama !

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first time, that I have writen BelgiumxNItaly ! I do not really know Belgium, and NItaly was little hard. His brother ( SItaly ) is more easy, since I know his emotions better . Sorry for OOC Lil ( Lietchenstein ), I hope you like this couple ! <strong>

**Next is Taiwan's Birthday Fic ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	13. Birthday Fic 8 : Little Princess

**Story Title ! : Oneshots Hetalia**

**Chapter Title ! : Little Princess**

**Couples : TaiwanxVietnam(M)**

**What is it about : Taiwan's Birthday Fic ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S**

**: Drama & Angst (little) **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p>Taiwan looked with her brown eyes, outside of the palace . Her long hair was loose, and she wore her pink flower . Who like her felt no life, she wore a dress with a rich color . That she got from her big brother China, for a birthday present . Taiwan felt lonely, as she waited for her fiance . China arranged her with someone, she does not know why China did that . Taiwan wanted nothing to do with her fiance .<p>

When the door opened, Taiwan looked at the door . And saw a man walking beside her boss, both men looked at her and smiled ." Taiwan this is Yi Ling ." Said the old man ." Is this my fiance ? " Asked Taiwan as she looked at the man, he did not look special . He looked quite nice, but nothing for getting Taiwan 's attention ." Ah ! No no this is the boss of your fiance ." He said ." Sunh Chung come inside ." Said the other man, as he looked behind him . Taiwan looked at the door again, and saw a young man enter . He did not smile, and looked straight forward .

His black hair was tied, and his dark eyes gave a rich color . Taiwan kept looked at him, until he was close enough to her . She looked away from him, as she felt her cheeks heat up . He knelt before her, and took her hand . " I Sunh Chung the land Vietnam, wish you a happy birthday my fiance Taiwan ." He said Taiwan looked at him with wide eyes, even his voice sounded powerful . Their bosses sounded very happy, and left the couple alone . When they were gone, Taiwan looked at him . And felt his anger coming out of his eyes .

" Sunh ... "

" It's Vietnam for you ." He said cold to her Taiwan looked shocked ." Ah sorry I did not mean to ... " He sat next to her ." China thinks he can do everything, making me engaged to a girl ! " He said Taiwan was silent, he then looked at her ." You are not even pretty, why did he not give me a pretty one ." He said ." Well sorry I'm not your taste Viety ~ "

" Shut up I do not even want this, I want to live my life . And not stuck to someone ." He said ." Why are you doing this then ? You could have spared this from the both of us ."

" Since China has taken good care for me, he is like a father figure . This is at least I can do ." Taiwan looked at him and sighed softly, this will be a long good eternity .

( 3 months later )

Taiwan looked at Vietnam, who was talking to his soldiers . He looked mighty in his uniform, he looked like a Emperor . And all the woman fall for him, Taiwan looked away and went to her room . All the woman are around him, and he just let it happen . Even if she did not love him, it just offends her deeple . When she went to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror . Of course she's not pretty, he does not want a pale corpse wife . Her eyes are not something to look at, they are maybe even too big ! Her hair is not the softest, and has no rich color . Even her body did not change fast, to be like a woman 's . Everything goes slow on her time, she felt tears then tears go down her cheeks . She noticed that she was crying then, and wiped the tears away . But they kept coming, she looked at the mirror .

And only thing she saw was a monster, she stood up and stared at it . A monster ! She's just a monster ! She screamed and hit the mirror, and the shard came through her skin . And blood came out of her wound ." Taiwan ! " She looked up and saw Vietnam coming to her ." It's not something bad Vietnam it ... " But she was silent when he gave her a cold look . " Shut up Taiwan ." And she did what he said, Vietnam treated her wounds . She looked from her bandaged hand to Vietnam ." Sorry I clean everything up ." But he grabbed her and gave her a up . " Why did you do it ? Why did you hurt yourself ?" Taiwan felt anger and sadness come up, and hit Vietnam 's chest .

" Because you do not see me as your wife ! You see me only as a girl, nothing else and you let all these woman hang on you ! And you treat me like a piece of trash ! I do not want this anymore Vietnam ! " Taiwan looked at Vietnam who smiled, and stroked her head slowly . " Sorry ... I do not want to hurt you ... " And gave her a kiss on her forehead ." I lied when I first met you, what I'm saying now is the truth ." And looked into her eyes ." For me you are beautiful . "

" I ... I lie to people often, If I do not like them . They are good people, If I like them I just want them to leave me alone . That 's how I work, I do not always do that . Sometimes it happens to me, and I can not really help it ." Taiwan felt her cheeks warm, and Vietnam smiled at her ." Sorry what can I do, to make my princess to forgive me . "

" Kiss me and tell me you love me ."

" A little lie for the best, or the truth princess ? "

" What do you think Viety ~ " Vietnam kissed her, and she kissed him back .

When the Sakura tree slowly, loses her leaves in the wind .

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Taiwan ! This couple is also kinda cute right ? <strong>

**Next is Austria's Birthday **

**Bye bye !**


	14. Birthday Fic 9 : A Change For Her And Me

**Story Title ! : Oneshots Hetalia**

**Chapter Title ! : A Change For Her And Me**

**Couples : Hungary(M)xAustria (little) , HungaryxAustria , Hungary(M)xPrussia(F)**

**What is it about : Austria's Birthday Fic ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S**

**: Yaoi (little) , Drama & Angst (little) **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p>It was a warm sunday after noon, and Roderich was playing on his piano . His music filled the room, and it gave a gorgeous shine . His fingers played the keys as the best, but his face looked sad . It was all because his love was rejected by Elliot . The brother of his maid Elizabeta, Riderich admitted that he liked men . And woman also he like them too, he was a little shy for the use the word Bi . Since his parents are strict on such things as well .<p>

It was a beautiful day as usual, and saw Elliot working in the garden . Elliot said he can't stay long, since he has a appointment . Roderich assumed that he, was going somewhere with Feliks and Toris . The two talk some and Roderich told him, that he loved him for so long . The only thing Elliot did was, ' _Sorry I've already have someone_' . And looked apologetically at him, Roderich kept his tears hidden . He should have known it .' _Who is it ?_ '

Who was he dating ?

Bella ?

Lil ?

Angelique ?

No it was Gillian the girl next door from Elliot, she was a tomboy and a trouble maker . But even though it hurts, Roderich was happy enough . That she has someone to love her, for who she is . Because many don't like her, even Elizabeta don't like her . And Roderich find her annoying, but he learned to live with it . Since he knew her longer .

" Why are you so sad ? " Asked a voice Roderich looked at the door, and saw Elliot 's sister there ." Ah it's nothing ." He said and stopped playing . " I heard it from Elliot, he feels bad ." She said and walked towards him . " Do not be mad at him ... "

" Roderich looked at her with wide eyes ." Why should I be angry at him . "

" Thank you ." She sat down beside him, and smiled at him ." Are you going to play again ? But perhaps a happy tone, I'm sure you can do it ." Roderich blushed as he looked at her sweet smile, why is his heart beating faster ?

" Of course ." And played back on his piano, while Elizabeta sat beside him . Roderich glanced sometimes at her, her smile remained . And her eyes were closed, as she slowly went into the music world, he blushed a little . And thought back at Elliot, the two were quite similar . But since he can not get Elliot .

And since it will be stupid to mourn about it forever, will Elizabeta give him a chance ? " Will you give me a chance ? " Roderich looked at her ." I know I'm not my brother, but I ... I love you for so long . Can you give me a chance ? Think about it, and we can go on 3 dates . And then give me your answer . "

Roderich smiled and closed his eyes ." That would be nice Elizabeta . "

Yes a chance to get love for him and her .

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday to Austria !<strong>

**Even though I don't like him, and since I'm not a fan of HungaryxAustria . I wish him a still a happy birthday !**

**Gillian = fem!Prussia**

**Elliot = Male!Hungary**

**Elizabeta = Hungary**

**Roderich = Austria**

**Bella = Belgium**

**Lil = Liechtenstein **

**Angelique = Seychelles **

**Next is SpainxSItaly ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	15. Not Your Fault

**Story Title ! : Oneshots Hetalia**

**Chapter Title ! : Not Your Fault**

**Couples : SpainxSItaly**

**What is it about : It's not your fault, mio tomato don't cry . Don't cry because I'm dead .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S**

**: Drama , Angst , Yaoi & Dead**

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you !**

* * *

><p><em>Do not cry ... Do not cry mio Tomato ... Don't cry even for my death ...<em>

A young man 24 years old, sat infront of a tombstone of his lover . It's been three months, since his boyfriend of seven years . Died in a car accident . " Damned ! " Cried the man while tears came .

_Do not cry amore ... I felt no pain, I felt nothing when that car hit me . I was happy enough, that you were there . Next to me for the last time . _

" Why Antonio ! Why did you left me ! Come back I need you ... I need you ." Lovino wiped his tears away .

_I did not wanted it either, I would never have left you . But ... this was my fate, I would wait for you . All I hope is not too fast, I want you to enjoy your life . You have your brother ... And that guy from Canada, everyone is there for you ... Lovi be happy and do not cry anymore . _

" I want to stay by your side Antonio, I want to see you again ." Lovino held a knife, that sat in his jacket . Against his chest but was slapped away by someone ." Lovino do not do it ! Do you think, that Antonio wants this ! " Shouted Anita Antonio's twin sister ." ... " Lovino looked away ." Do not do it ... Just don't do it anymore ! " And Anita began to cry, when she sat on the ground . Beside Lovino who held her in his arms, and began to cry with her .

_Lovino stay alive for me, I love you and always will . Live on and look at your future, I'll be waiting for you at the gate . _

_Te Amo Mio Tomato . _

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so in love with this couple, and yeah Anita is fem!Spain . but since Spain's name is Antonio . It will be really odd that his sister's names Antonia, that's why I named her Anita in this Chap ! <strong>

**About Antonio 's death ( ;3; - cries - ) **

**The thing is Antonio was too late for his and Lovino 's date, Lovino has called him and said . If he comes too late again ( yeah again ), he is going home then . Antonio ran then faster, when he was almost there . He saw Lovino standing there, and calls out to him . When Lovi looks a car hits Antonio, and Antonio hit a other car . That came from the other side of the street, and yeah he was dying . But was happy when Lovino was beside him, romantic ? ...**

**Next is Turkey's Birthday Fic ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	16. Birthday Fic 10 : Blue Ribbons

**Story Title ! : Oneshots Hetalia**

**Chapter Title ! : Blue Ribbons **

**Couples : Greece(F)xTurkey(F)**

**What is it about : Turkey's Birthday Fic ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S**

**: Yuri **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p>Egypt sighed as Greece and Turkey fight again ." When are you two stopping with fighting ? " She asked the two girls looked at her ." She started it ! " They screamed to her ." Yeah yeah alright, but we are going to be late ... " But they were yelling again ignoring the other girl, the young girl sighed and walked away . If they get in trouble, not her fault she told them .<p>

When she was gone, the two looked around . If they were alone, Greece sighed and sat down . " Jeez man I thought she would never leave ." Turkey smirked and sat next to her ." Why ? Jealous that my attention, is not on you ?" She asked her mouth, close to Greece 's ear . Greece blushed and looked away, from the dark woman that smirked ." Shut up who want's your attention ." But Turkey began to kiss her, and Greece kissed her back ." You obviously ." Turkey said and bite her neck, and her hands went under Greece 's shirt ." Turkey ... Ah ! " Greece moaned as Turkey, began to play with her nipples ." What is it love ? Does it feel good ? " She asked ." Yeah ...So good ... " Greece took Turkey 's head, and they started to kiss again .

Suddenly Greece felt something, and looked at it and saw a blue ribbon ." Do you still have it after all these years ? " Turkey looked at her, and felt the ribbon herself ." Well it's a pretty ribbon, why should I throw it away ? "She said and gave Greece a hug ." Especially when it came from you . "

( _Flashback_ )

" I'm better than you !" Shouted a young Turkey, to the young Greece . " Shut the fuck up ! What do I care, I want to go to sleep okay ? Leave me alone ." The girl turned around, and walked away from her . Turkey looked angry and ran after her .

But since she saw nothing, through her black hair . That is infront of her face, she fell on the ground . And began to cry, Greece looked at her . And sighed a bit annoying, _better than me ? Give me a break_, Greece went to her . And pulled her black hair away, tears fell from the girl 's eye . Greece wiped them away, and gave her a peck on the forehead ." Do not cry the pain will go away . "

Greece took her own ribbon, and tied Turkey 's hair with it ." Wow it looks even good on you ! It much better than your hair loose ." Turkey blushed when Greece called her cute, and touched the blue ribbon . It gave nice heat that 's coming from Greece .

( _Flashback End_ )

" It's thanks to you, that I'm popular with men . Even the women are wanting me ." She said teased, and gave Greece a kiss again ." Wow I'm so jealous, I need to yawn ." She yawned Turkey smiled at that, and gave her a kiss . But then on the forehead ." Sleep then I will stay with you ." Greece held her, and began to fall asleep . With Turkey beside her, who's eyes closed too . And follow her loved into dreamland .

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Turkey ! Since I don't know very much about Turkey, and wanted some fluff . It felt fluffy ... Okay ... But yeah ! I love Female Greece, with Female Turkey ( I'm feeling like a yuri fangirl ) They are cute together, I like them more than their Male versions together . <strong>

**Next is Wy's Birthday Fic !**

**Bye bye ! **


	17. Birthday Fic 11 : Little Girl

**Story Title ! : Oneshots Hetalia**

**Chapter Title ! : Little Girl**

**Couples : /**

**What is it about : Wy's Birthday Fic ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S**

**: Drama , Angst , Childabuse (little) & Dead**

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p><em>You Know That Girl ? You know her ? <em>

_She is a strange girl, and nobody knows her . _

_She walks every day, across the street . _

_Her parents always hated her, hey do you know her ? _

_You know that little girl ? She is so alone, because nobody knows her . But there are many who know her, like the boy next door little Peter . The new boy in school Marcello, or the boy who sits next to her Raivis . But now they do not know her, they say I do not know her, why do they not know her ? What happened ? Why do they not talk to her ? Her parents ? Her parents do not know her, they do not know who she is . What happened ? Why do they not speak with her ? What happened parents ? What happened friends ? _

_The girl smiled and told me, that her murderers have made her unrecognizable . That no one remembers her, she 's dead and can not say . That she 's Erica, the little girl who walked through the streets ._

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Wy ! Since I don't know Wy's human name, I decided to call her Erica . I think it's a nice name :) <strong>

**Next is SItaly(F)xSpain(F) & Germany(F)xNItaly(F) **

**Bye bye ! **


	18. Animals

**Story Title ! : Oneshots Hetalia **

**Chapter Title ! : Animals **

**Couples : Spain(F)xSItaly(F) , NItaly(F)xGermany(F)**

**What is it about : Lovino is changed into a girl, and also into a half cat ! But he's not the only one, it also happened to Ludwig, Feliciano and Antonio**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: HybridAnimelHuman , Yuri , Drama , Itacest (little) & Mating **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p>Lovino yawned as he woke up, he feels strange and opened his eyes ." Shit what did I drink last night ..." He said and felt someone else beside him, it surely must be Antonio . That bastard always finds a way, to get into the same bed as Lovino . But who Lovino saw was not Antonio, but a stranger a women ... The woman has short brown hair, light brown skin and ... She was naked ." Dammit who are you ! " Shouted Lovino he noticed, that something weird was with his voice . But the woman opened her eyes ." Lovi ? " But her eyes widened ." Who are you ? Oh god did I cheat on Lovino ... Oh no wait ..." She looked at him ." I at least used a condom right ? " Lovino never felt so angry before, but he noticed something else . " You .." The woman looked under her, and noticed that under her breasts . Are smaller breasts ." I look like a cow ." She said as she touched her head, and felt the ears . " Ah ! You have a cat tail ! " She said as she grabbed Lovino 's tail, Lovino moaned a little . Damn it was more sensitive as his curl ." Fratello ! Fratello I have nightmare ! " Shouted a girl as she walked into Lovino 's room, she also has a cat girl and looks very familiar and ..." What The Hell ! " She was naked like him and the women next to him .<p>

( A little later )

Lovino and Antonio sat in the living room, along with Feliciano and Ludwig . " If I understand correctly we are girls ? " Everyone nodded yes ." 2 become half animals ? " Everyone nodded yes ." And no one know why ? " Again everyone nodded yes ." God dammit ! Feliciana it's all that bastard 's fault ! " Lovino shouted as he wanted to beat up Ludwig, Antonio stopped him and Feliciano hid behind Ludwig ." Vee ~ fratello do not be angry .. "

" I can be angry if I fucking want ! " Shouted Lovino Antonio put him the couch, Lovino felt Antonio 's breasts against his back . And blushed as he looked away ." What's wrong Lovi ? You look like tomato ! " He said with a smile ." It's nothing ." Feliciano sat beside him, and sat very close to Lovino ." Vee fratello you smell good ." Lovino looked at him ." What do you mean now ? " Feliciano licked Lovi 's lips, and Lovino did not know why . But he kissed Feliciano who kissed him back, Lovino moaned as his tongue was against his brother 's tongue .. Or sister and looked into her eyes ." We better use girl names ." Feliciano smiled ." I call you Lovina and you me Feliciana good ? " Lovina nodded yes and kissed her back, she noticed that Antonio and Ludwig were looking at them . Antonio 's cheeks were red, and moaned a little as she was playing . With her nipples and one hand in her shorts ." Lovi .." Ludwig also put his hands, in his pants and moaned as she felt something sensitive . And pulled her short down, and the three women looked with big eyes . To the big dick Lud .. Louise has ." Luddy ~ " Feliciana went to Louise and began to lick her dick, Louise groaned and took Feliciana 's head . And pushed her head deeper, Lovino blushed what her sister was doing . Man that dick is pretty long .." Lovina ." Lovina looked at Antonia and then her nipples, as milk is leaking out of it . Lovina licked her lips, and began to suck on the nipple . And tasted the milk ." Ah ! Lovi is feels good ! Ah ! " Lovina 's other hands began, to play with the lower breasts . And felt the milk coming out, Antonia moaned as her milk kept coming . " You taste good Antonia ~ " She said as she saw something, in Antonia 's shorts and pulled them down . And saw a thick dick between her legs ." Oh god Lovina lick my dick now ! " Shouted Antonia and Lovina did as she was told, and began to lick Antonia 's penis . As she looked at her sister, through the corner of her eye . How fast she was with Louise ." Feli ! " And she came on her face, Feliciana smiled and licked her lips . She looked at Antonia ." Come let we taste her milk Luddy ~ " Louise nodded yes and went with Feliciana, to Antonia and Lovina and started to play with Antonio 's nipples . The milk was sweet and tasted delicious ." Ah ! Big sister Antonia 's milk tastes good ! " Said Feliciana and began to play with herself, as she kept sucking on it . Antonia moaned in pleasure, as she felt she would cum . She kissed Louise, who kissed her back . Louise had her hand on her penis, and was jerking herself off . " Aah ! Lovina ." And Antonia came into her mouth, Lovina pulled her mouth away . When Antonia was done, but there was so much . That there was some, on the corner of her mouth . Feliciana licked it away, and the two began kissing each other . Antonia sat behind Lovina, and Louise behind Feliciana . They pulled the shorts off from the girls, and both licked their vaginas ." Fuck ! Antonia aah ! " Lovina moaned with pleasure as she leaned against Antonia, Feliciana leaned on her as she moaned . What Louise was doing to her clitoris . " Louise .. Aaah ! Lick faster ! Aaah ! " Lovina felt her hips go up and down, and that Antonia 's dick was pushed to her opening . " Antonia don't put it in ! It's to big !" Antonia noticed that Lovina looked afraid, and kissed her on the mouth . And went carefully in, so did Louise as she pushed into Feliciana . The italian girls hold each other tightly, as their lovers went deep into them . They felt pain but also pleasure ." AAah ! Faster ! Oh god harder ! Louise it feels aaah ! " Moaned along Lovina, as her hips went up and down . She looked at Antonia, who 's face was red . She looks like she want to go faster and harder ." Antonia go faster and harder, please go faster ! Harder now ! "Antonia did what she was told ." Lovi you feel so good ! " Both moaned louder ." Feliciana oh god ! I have to aaah ! " Feliciana and Lovina felt they both came, and groaned each other 's name . Their cum went into them, and it seemed like forever . When Lovina wanted to get off, but the dick did not go out of her ." What is this ! " She tried again, but Antonia stopped her ." Well this happened with mostly animals, since we are half animals . It means it also happens to us, we are mated for life Lovi ! " Antonia said to her lover, Louise tried to sit without hurting Feliciana . When she sat Feliciana moaned a little, and leaned against Louise . " That was the best sex ever ." She said with a smile, Lovina blushed and looked away . Louise also blushed a little, Antonia noticed Lovina 's blush and laughed as she gave her a hug . " Of course it was great ! Especially if you have Lovi in your bed ! "Lovina 's face was so red, as Feliciana, Antonia and Louise laughed ." Shut the fuck up ! " She screamed ." Lovi ~ You look like a tomato ! " Will the virus spread further ?

* * *

><p><strong>Nice ~ Hohoho I'm disappointed that it was not real ... Oh god now I sound like France ! Dear forgive me ! School was totally hell, believe me Second day was totally hell ( And you really don't wanna know ) . <strong>

**In the vacation I got two little turtle 's, I put their picture one day on deviant ~ I'm with 5 guys ( only girl ) in the class, my mom was so shocked ( a little ) . But I told her ' don't worry my best friend has only one classmate ! ' But it did not help, so I kept my mouth shut ...**

**Anyway how was your vacation, first week of school . And did you like the chapter ? Because there will be more, of the Human/Animal chapters so that you know ! **

**Bye bye ! **

**Ps . There is a poll on, let me know if you also know ' Love Drug ' & ' Black Drug ' from One Piece . And want the full version of it ! Thank you ' bows ' **


End file.
